<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Your Back On The City by Feenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493826">Turn Your Back On The City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie'>Feenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, Character Study, Crushes, During Canon, Found Family, Friendship, Friendships falling apart, Gen, Post-Betrayal, Team as Family, i'm going to make you think about these surprisingly painful backstories whether you want to or not, not a happy character take on loincloth Lloyd, y'all ever think how fucked up the backstory for some of these characters are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Battleship arc.</p><p>Gasser’s last night in Puppu City for a while isn’t a happy one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauty &amp; Gasser | Heppokomaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn Your Back On The City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have feelings about Loincloth Lloyd joining the Battleship Five Quartet and turning traitor against Gasser.</p><p>Do you think he was ever forgiven in canon?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gasser didn’t imagine he’d be spending a night in the lobby of Puppu City’s mall, recovering from the fight with Battleship, but here he was doing exactly that. Beauty had suggested it, since Bo-bobo clearly needed to rest and Gasser was in rough shape himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beauty sat next to him, carefully wrapping his arm in bandages. Gasser’s face was a bright shade of red, bright enough even in the gloom of the building that Beauty held a hand to his forehead every so often.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you aren’t running a fever? We could probably find some medicine in one of the shops,” she offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sure!” Gasser responded, trying to will his blush away. “Don’t worry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beauty clearly wasn’t convinced, and neither were Bo-bobo or Don Patch from the looks they had on their faces a few feet away. They both had knowing grins, and oh god Gasser wanted to just confess he liked her already but what if he was mixing up friendship and romantic love again and what if he came off as one of those assholes who only wanted to be friends with a girl so they could date and didn’t really care about them he would never—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Don Patch,” Beauty said, and Gasser snapped out of his mini panic to see Don Patch holding a bucket and clearly ready to dump its contents on Gasser.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing helps a fever like kelp juice!” Don Patch declared, and Beauty balked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kelp juice doesn’t help fevers, and where did you even get kelp juice??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don Patch, leave them alone,” Bo-bobo spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don Patch shrugged. “More for me!” he said and walked away while downing the kelp juice. Beauty and Gasser could only stare before Gasser cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna take a walk and get some air, it might be a while before I come back here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, be careful Gas-Can!” Beauty said, and Gasser found himself walking a bit too quickly before he could turn any redder.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The sun had already set, the last rays of orange fading and turning to dark blue. The Pomade Ring was still lying where it had crashed, a handful of Puppu’s citizens wandering about and trying to find some place safe to rest. Rebuilding efforts were going to </span> <span class="s2">suck, </span> <span class="s1">and he wanted to stay and help, but...</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clenched his hands, his last few bouts fresh in his memory. He couldn’t keep Beauty from getting kidnapped, he couldn’t fight Lloyd, he got knocked out in one hit against Battleship...Puppu City needed him to be stronger. Pokomi needed him to be stronger.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em><span class="s2">He </span></em> <span class="s1">needed himself to be stronger.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gasser?” a familiar voice said, and Gasser flinched, one hand automatically flying to his behind before he saw what who it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loincloth Lloyd himself, bruised and battered but no worse for the wear. He stared at Gasser with wide eyes, and Gasser could only stare back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gasser gritted his teeth. “What do you want? Haven’t you done enough?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lloyd winced. “Look, I wanted to say I’m sorry...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You really think an apology is going to help </span> <em><span class="s2">now? </span></em> <span class="s1">Lloyd, I trusted you to keep Puppu safe!” Gasser shouted. “I left to find someone who could save us, and what do I find when I return?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t stop the venom from sinking into his tone. “You betrayed us and joined the Battleship Five Quartet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gasser, I had a good reason!” Lloyd argued. “Puppu City was doomed no matter what! They promised that if we joined them, we would be safe! We’d never have to worry about paying tribute to them again!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that was worth turning your back on us?!” Gasser questioned, rage boiling inside him. “This was your home! Our families were counting on us!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we could have kept them safe if—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gasser launched a stink-bomb before Lloyd could finish. Lloyd dodged it in time, but he stared at Gasser with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to talk about keeping family safe? My parents are gone, my sister has been taken by the Empire, people are probably dead or dying here—what made you think they would keep their word and not go after us if you joined the Quartet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lloyd had no answer. Predictably, Gasser thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Gasser, can’t we just be friends again?” Lloyd asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...get out,” Gasser spat. “If you really were my friend, you won’t come back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Gasser—“</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“GET </span> <em><span class="s2">OUT!</span> </em><span class="s1">” Gasser shouted, aiming another stink-bomb at him. Lloyd fled before he could get hit, and Gasser watched him run away before turning to return to Beauty and the others—</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only to find Beauty standing there, eyes wide. Gasser stumbled to a halt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shi—Beauty, I—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Beauty asked. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gasser sighed and hung his head. “Not really. I never thought he would sink that low...I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have had to see that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t judge,” Beauty said with a shrug. “I can’t imagine seeing your best friend join the Empire like that would make anyone happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He promised me he wouldn’t stop fighting until the end. Guess that was a lie,” Gasser mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beauty held out a hand. “Let’s get back to Bo-bobo, you need to rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gasser nodded and took Beauty’s hand in his own, and they walked back to the mall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, as they left the city, Gasser realized he held hands with Beauty for the first time and turned redder than red, and everyone immediately noticed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, why are you blushing, Gas-Can~?” Don Patch asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up!” Gasser said, trying to hide his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gas-Can, are you running a fever again?” Beauty asked, placing a hand against his forehead ever so gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, it’s nothing, it’s nothing!” Gasser said, shaking his head quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, looks like he likes B—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don Patch didn’t have a chance to finish before Bo-bobo tackled him to the ground. “Did you take my tater tots again?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t me, I swear!” Don Patch yelped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gasser couldn’t help but smile as the two wrestled and he and Beauty watched. He traded in one friend for a few more, and that was just fine with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>